Vous avez deux heures
by Morenas
Summary: Les Cullen passent leur examen! Tout est permis ! Entre tricheries, méthode frauduleuse, et exaspération les Cullen désespérent les examinateurs!
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une nouvelle fiction écrite par Ministarlet et moi-même. Je remercie les gens qui laissent des review et qui nous ajoutent en favoris…Voila bonne lecture ! _

« -Vous avez deux heures… »

« -Vous avez deux heures… »

Le surveillant activa son chrono et se rassit, dévisageant chaque élève. Jasper savait que c'était impossible, ils étaient quand même plus de cinq cents dans la salle d'Examen ( !) mais c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Les Cullen soupirèrent en cœur : encore une fois, ils se retrouvaient devant une copie d'examen de fin d'étude ! Et encore une fois, ils allaient utiliser leurs traditionnelles méthodes de triche personnalisées. Et encore une fois Jasper serait le seul à rater son examen. Puisque lui, n'avait pas de pouvoir adéquat pour tricher. Edward ricana doucement. Evidement Monsieur-je-sais-tout-de-vos-pensées-même-les-plus-intimes allait pouvoir pour la 46éme fois réussir son examen. Pff y a pas de justice.

Les Cullen se penchèrent sur leurs copies…

A suivre… Voila !

Ah ! Vous avez cru qu'il n'y aurait que ça ? Vous étiez prêts à dire « c'est trop court… » mais non il y aura d'autre(s) chapitre(s)…

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie passe son exam'…

_Voici le premier chapitre avec Miss Rosalie…Bonne lecture ! _

« -Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle Hale ».

Rosalie s'exécuta, un sourire aguicheur plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle prit bien soin de croiser, décroiser, et encore croiser ses jambes moulées dans une jupe très courte. TRES courte. L'examinateur déglutit. Elle se pencha en avant pour lui faire admirer…heu…son nouveau pull en cachemire. En col V.

« Appelez-moi Rosalie.

-Oh, vous…vous croyez ? demanda stupidement le prof.

(_Note de Cuvette : si une femme très séduisante vous drague et vous demande de l'appeler par son prénom ne répondez qu'une seule chose : oui !) _

« Je vous ai dit que j'étais une fille très ouverte » ?

-Ah, euh non ce n'est pas précisez dans le dossier »balbutia le pauvre homme.

Rose soupira et se dit que l'entretien allait être très long. Alice avait peut être raison : si elle avait mis la robe jaune très fluide, qu'Emmet considérait comme un bout de tissu, l'entretien n'aurait duré que 6 minutes 13 secondes. Dommage…Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller faire stresser Jasper avant son écrit. Elle décroisa les jambes…Et les croisa à nouveau en regardant les joues de se colorer et ses yeux suivre le balancement de sa jambe. A ce rythme là, aurait bientôt le tournis…

Elle attrapa une des ses mèches blondes et l'enroula autour de son doigt…

« -Qui était le couple royal ayant financé le voyage de Christophe Colomb ?

-Barbie et Ken, pourquoi ? » Dit elle innocemment.

Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux en battant des cils. Cils qu'elle avait abondamment maquillés.

« Fé…félicitation mademoiselle », répondit le pauvre monsieur, qui avait chaud.

« C'est dingue ! Il n'y a pas la clim' ici ? Lança –t-il.

-Non, c'est navrant n'est ce pas ? répondit Rosalie toute souriante et toute décolletée.

Elle se pencha comme pour lui dire un secret, lui révélant tout ce que son pauvre soutien gorge trop petit n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Les yeux de l'examinateur sortirent presque de leurs orbites et Rosalie dut résister à l'envie de les renfoncer. Au lieu de ça, elle s'humecta les lèvres. Se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et s'étira de tout son corps. Elle lui laissa voir son nombril et un peu plus en haut…

« Vous avez vu comme je suis bronzée ! dit elle.

_Note de Cuvette : Evidement qu'il avait vu ! _

-Ah oui, je vois bien…même très bien.

-L'entretien est fini je crois ! Comme c'est dommage vous étiez siiiiiiiiii gentil, susurra la déesse.

Elle décroisa les jambes et se leva. Elle embrassa rapidement sur la joue, s'arrangea pour lui faire admirer son décolleté au passage. A peine eut elle franchi la porte qu'elle soupira. 10 minutes 12.5 secondes ! Ce vieux débris avait tenu plus longtemps que les autres, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle soupira à nouveau en regardant sa montre : elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aller faire stresser Jasper…

A suivre…

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le nouveau chapitre avec ici Edward Cullen …On espère qu'il va réussir son examen !!!^^^_

_Voila ! Bonne lecture ! _

Edward était en plein dilemme : réponse A ou réponse B ? Sacha pensait A et Dimitri pensait B, que faire ? Le vampire soupira d'agacement ; ces mortels ne pouvaient ils pas apprendre leurs leçons correctement ? Il faisait comment lui après ?

Sacha gomma sa réponse. Edward soupira d'aise, rassuré. Il entoura donc la réponse B. Mais Dimitri ratura sa feuille, entourant la réponse A. Le vampire grogna. Il se concentra sur les pensées de Vanessa, qui avait choisi la réponse…C !

« Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? » s'exclama le vampire.

Oups…

« Vous allez bien Monsieur Cullen ? »S'inquiéta la surveillante.

Edward remarqua les regards surpris des ses camarades, surprenant des « il est dingue ! » dans les pensées des gens. Bon peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça…Mais c'est agaçant ces mortels qui changent de réponses aussi souvent qu'Alice change de tenue ! Finalement il se rassit mécontent et choisit la réponse C pour pas changer les habitudes (Note de Cuvette :_ Edward au code, je suis sûre que vous aviez remarqué la référence si si…)_.

Alice pouffa de rire, assise derrière lui. Edward se concentra sur les pensées de sa sœur, mais elle l'en dissuada rapidement. En effet, elle était en train de penser à certaines situations…intimes avec Jasper. Edward serra trop fort son crayon d'énervement, et évidemment le crayon cassa…Le jeune vampire vit l'encre se répandre sur sa feuille encore déjà bien remplie. Cet examen était décidément un désastre ! Comment il allait faire, lui maintenant ? Plus personne ne pensait à la question 1 !!!

Il se mit à souffler sur l'encre pour la faire partir de sa copie. Désastre complet ! Sa feuille était toute bleue !

« Jolie œuvre d'art. C'est de vous ? » Commenta le surveillant.

Eh oui ! Le manège d'Edward n'était pas passé inaperçu et l'examinateur s'était approché.

« Oui, je me suis inspiré de…

-Vos dessins en maternelle ? Proposa le prof

-J'allais dire Picasso mais ca va aussi, marmonna Edward

-Très bien…Sortez Monsieur Cullen ! ! ! hurla tout d'un coup le surveillant à bout de nerf.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! » S'exclama Edward

Comment ? On osait le virer d'un examen ? Lui ! Edward Cullen !

-Oh mais si j'y pense ! Dehors ! »

Edward se concentra et dut admettre que l'examinateur y pensait bien…et depuis longtemps à le faire sortir.

Soit. Si c'est ainsi il s'en irait avec dignité, il s'en lavait les mains ! Il se drapa donc dans sa dignité, ou plutôt dans sa veste…

Emmet lui fit un croche-pied, qu'il évita de justesse. Ou pas…

Puisqu'il se prit la porte en pleine face. Très discret comme sortie. Vraiment.

Finalement il trouva comment ouvrir une porte et s'en alla. (_Ministarlet dit : « Lol »)_

Là brusquement il se sentait tout triste. C'était la réponse A !

A suivre…

_Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu._


	4. Chapter 4

Quand une poule trouve un couteau, quand Emmet trouve un stylo…

_(Note de MS : bon j'abrège mon pseudo maintenant…Je fais juste une note pour dire que je n'y suis pour rien dans le titre du chapitre ! _

_Note de Cuvette : Ben quoi ? il est pas bien le titre du chapitre ? ___

_Réponse de MS : attends…Ton histoire de poule…MDR.) _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je remercie les gens qui ont reviewer et qui ont ajouté la fiction dans les favoris voila ! _

_Bonne lecture. _

« Emmet Cullen, salle 10 ! »Appela la pionne.

Le vampire se leva et se dirigea vers la salle. Il sourit en voyant l'espèce de vieillard qui lui servait d'examinateur. ça allait être du gâteau, enfin du bébé grizzly.

-« Asseyez –vous, je vous prie, » balbutia le prof.

Emmet s'assit, regardant l'homme avec curiosité. L'examinateur semblait avoir subit toutes sortes de choses. _(Référence au chapitre avec Rosalie…) _

Il fit craquer ses jointures, comme, ça, juste pour voir. Puis il remarqua le rouge à lèvres sur la joue du « vieux » et haussa les sourcils. Qui, à part Rosalie, osait mettre du gloss d'un rouge pareil ?! Elle avait osé…Emmet grogna fort. Très fort. Il se contenta malgré tout. Le vieux pâlit encore plus si c'était possible. Il se promit de prendre sa retraite tout de suite…Si jamais il sortait vivant de cette pièce…Le jeune homme devant lui faisait…peur. Pas comme s'il allait le manger, non c'était IMPOSSIBLE, mais plutôt de façon plus…Bref, il le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Qui est Molière ?

-Une molaire ? Une dent non ? Essaya Emmet.

Vu l'air de Mr Bidulchouette ça ne devait pas être ça. Bon essayons les yeux noirs et menaçants…

« Vous avez tout à fait raison ! »

Ça marchait à chaque fois le coup des yeux menaçants…

« -l'examen est fini ? » demanda Emmet.

C'était une question rhétorique…

soupira avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

« -Bien sur, vous avez tout à fait raison… Encore une fois… »

Emmet se leva en haussant les épaules.

« Ah ? Pas encore une question ? demanda le prof.

-Non je n'en ai pas très envie », répondit Emmet.

Ainsi soit-il…

Quand on rencontre Emmet n'essayons pas de protester ça sert à rien. Soit vous finirez dans le mur soit…euh…vous finirez dans le mur.

« Allons monsieur juste une dernière question…implora le prof

-Mais c'est que vous insistez ! » Remarqua Emmet surpris.

Rose qui attendait son mari, entendit des bruits et des cris étouffés. Finalement son chéri sortit et soupira agacé.

« En voila des manières ! Tu ne devineras jamais !? Il a voulu me faire passer véritablement l'examen ! On aura tout vu ! »

_Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ps : va bien_


	5. Chapter 5

Alice : Vu, j'avais pas vu !_ (Note de MS : désolée…) (tu peux être désolée !) (……tu peux parler avec ta poule). _

Alice étendit es jambes sous la chaise d'Edward très amusée par sa sortie mouvementée…

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle reçut un flash, cet examen allait être très facile. Ca serait presque aussi facile que d'assortir ses tenues ! Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Alice se dit qu'il était peut être temps de commencer l'exam. Mais elle avait tellement la flemme…C'est donc très lentement (aussi lentement que peut un vampire) qu'elle remplit sa copie. Elle gomma sa dernière réponse en remerciant ses visions. Puis perplexe elle reçut une dizaine de flash ! C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il y avait autant de réponses que de boutiques à Londres ! Et sincèrement Alice préférait Londres.

Réponse A,B ou C ? Elle répéta intérieurement sa question : c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Elle reçut des dizaines d'autres flash. Qui se contredisaient tous ! Alice ferma les yeux, sentant la migraine pointer, monter, monter, monter… Et redescendre ! _(Note de MS : je ne veux pas de commentaire…C'est la faute de Cuvette et d'une de nos amies !) (PS : l'araignée qui monte…)_

Bon inspirons…Expirons…Alice choisit C. Car « C » comme Chanel. Tout cela était très logique pour Alice. La vampire continua à choisir ses réponses en fonction des créateurs de haute couture qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais un nouveau problème survient.

Le nouveau nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était Dior…Et il n'y avait pas de réponse D…Elle chercha encore et beaucoup de oms lui vinrent en tête : Yves Saint Laurent, Lagerfeld…Mais il est très rare qu'un Qcm contiennent jusqu'à L réponses !!! Elle soupira et joua à Am-Stram-Gram-Pic-et-pic-et-co-le-gram-bourre-et-bourre-et-ratatam…Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Mais qu'elle était bête ! Il y avait encore un nom : Alice Cullen. Rayonnant elle cocha la réponse C, se réprimanda de ne pas avoir pensé à…elle même.

Elle remarqua avec effroi un trou dans son top Gucci. Elle se leva brusquement en criant.

« Arghhh ! »

Le surveillant accourut. Alice s'employait à changer de T-shirt (elle avait toujours une tenue de rechange griffée Yves Saint Laurent dans son sac), en plein milieu de la salle d'examen. Elle voyait quelques têtes (masculines mais pas que) se tendre dans sa direction. Heureusement son soutien gorge était un Chanel…

L'honneur était sauf.

« -Mademoiselle Cullen !

-Vous voulez bien m'aider, oui ? Lui lança t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Rhabillez-vous ! ordonna le surveillant en claquant sa main sur la table d'Alice. Table où était posée une bouteille d'eau. Bouteille d'au sans bouchon.

« Au se cours ! » hurla Alice, sa jupe plein d'eau.

Elle s'agita comme une folle et enleva sa jupe. Le surveillant eut vraiment peur surtout quand Alice regarda son boxer (et pas autre chose) Valentino. Ce n'était pas un ensemble ! Alice avait très envie de l'enlever mais…

Le surveillant ferma les yeux. Ne pas reluquer une élève, ne pas reluquer une élève.... Waw ! Quelle plastique ! Alice lui jeta un regard noir. Elle enfila rapidement son ensemble, cachant vite l'infamie de ses sous-vêtements...

Et s'apprêta à sortir à grands pas sous les sifflets appréciateurs de la classe. Elle leur jeta un regard courroucé, même si bon elle était flattée.

Un raclement de gorge pas vraiment discret la fit revenir à la réalité

Oups.... Jasper, étendu sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, la fixait très mécontent en tapant du pied. Bien, de toute évidence il n'aimait pas que son épouse se promène à moitié nue dans la salle. Il aurait peut-être préféré qu'elle se balade avec un trou dans son top ? Bizarre, vraiment bizarre…

Alice se précipita vers la porte et s'enfuit.

"-Aucune pudeur cette fille", maugréa Jasper.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper…Qui n'apprend pas…euh …n'apprend pas. 

_Voici le chapitre sur Jasper. _

Jasper soupira, les émotions dégagées parles humains n'étaient pas forcément agréables ! Il y en avait même un qui avait…fait dans son pantalon ! C'en était trop pour la nature délicate du vampire : Alice avait déjà fait son petit numéro, et il n'en pouvait plus…Il se demanda si lui aussi allait devoir sortir pour cause de mauvais comportement. Car Jasper était gentil, vraiment gentil mais là c'était trop. Il se cogna la tête plusieurs fois sur sa table. Très discrètement. Il ne possédait pas le caractère théâtral d'Alice et d'Edward. Lui « tait un vampire raffiné et délicat ! Non, lui n'allait pas déranger tout le monde par une sortie bruyante…Il marquerait sa contrariété plus discrètement. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de louper les examens de fin de scolarité, enfin !

Le vampire fixa le dos de la fille assise devant lui, lui envoya une onde de nausée…La réaction ne tarda pas. La pauvre étudiante rendit son petit déjeuner sur sa feuille.

Beurk (=D) …

Allez deux petites ondes de violence par là. Voilàaaa…Parfait maintenant leurs chaises étaient hors jeu. Tiens celui, pensa Jasper, n'a-t-il pas envie d'aller se soulager ? Ah bah si. Jasper se félicita pour son altruisme. N'aidait-il pas ce jeune homme à se soulager ? Jasper envoya une onde puissante d'amour au surveillant. Mort de rire il observa le surveillant réciter des poèmes à genoux sur son bureau. Le temps passait beaucoup plus vite comme ça. Maintenant il se sentait bien. Et fier de lui ! Il était le seul élève restant dans la pièce…Il était LE MAITRE DU MONDE, le seul qui aurait son examen.

La sonnerie retentit alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion…

Il devait y avoir un souci avec la minuterie, l'informatique déconnait…Mais le dernier examinateur (Note de Cuvette : à avoir survécu aux Cullen ^^) s'approcha de lui et ramassa sa copie. M'enfin !

Il n'avait pas encore commencé lui ! Ce n'était pas deux heures à partir du moment où on commençait à écrire ?!

Qu'est ce que c'était cette règle stupide ?!

A suivre

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci à ceux qui nous ont rajoutés en favoris ou en alerte et pour les review. Et puis j'ai fais deux fic sur Harry Potter (un peu du grand n'importe quoi =D) donc une review….^^ _

_Bonne lecture ! _

« -Il y a du courrier ! »

Les enfants Cullen se regroupèrent autour d'Esmée. Qui prit tout son temps pour s'installer dans un fauteuil. Et pour déplier les papiers après avoir len-te-ment ouvert les cinq enveloppes. Esmée parcourut les papiers à vitesse humaine. Edward s'effondra dans le canapé dès qu'elle se remit du choc causé par les notes de ses enfants et recommença à penser. Alice n'en menait pas large non plus ayant déjà pu apercevoir ses notes. Emmet et Rosalie semblaient confiants et Jasper résigné. Tous attendaient avec impatience qu'Esmée délivre les résultats.

« Connaissez-vous l'expression « privé de sortie » ? demanda Esmée

Vu l'air ahuri des enfants : non.

« -Plait-il ? dit stupidement Edward

-Ah inutile de faire le malin ! Bande de feignants ! Alors parce que vous êtes des vampires, vous croyez peut-être que vous n'êtes pas obligés de réviser ? »

-Oui…

-Et ne répondez pas ! S'énerva Esmée. Et je ne vous parle même pas des appréciations ! Edward… n'est même pas capable de tricher correctement, Jasper…Jasper… D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as joué à Fear Factor ! »

Jasper baissa la tête, l n'aurait jamais dû se vanter de ses exploits auprès de ses frères.

Sa mère reprit :

-« Alice ! Recalée pour…Strip-tease ? Et le plus fort, c'est quand même Emmet !

-C'est normal, c'est mon don ! »

Carlisle éclata de rire. Emmet ne comprenait jamais rien ! Esmée lui donna une claque derrière la tête et Carlisle se calma aussitôt. Elle avait frappé vraiment fort !

« -Tu as envoyé ton prof à l'hôpital !

-Examinateur… »

Alice lui donna une claque et Emmet se tut. On ne pouvait jamais rien dire dans cette famille… La vie vampirique était trop injuste !

« -Seule Rosalie a réussi…Mention Génial.

-Mais elle est BLONDE ! »

Emmet avait craqué.

Oups…

« Y en a un qui va dormir sur le canapé, chuchota Edward

-Hein ? Mais on ne dort pas ! s'exclama Emmet tout étonné.

-Tais-toi Emmet. Tais-toi.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si je possède des atouts indiscutables, lança Blondie.

-Rosalie Cullen ! Je te conseille vivement de te la fermer ! Parce que séduire son prof pour avoir son bac c'est lamentable ! » Hurla Esmée

Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

« Qui a dit que j'avais fait du gringue à ce vieux guignol ? »

L'ensemble des enfants Cullen baissa la tête, regardant leurs chaussures faites main. Le cuir était si brillant…

Rosalie secoua la tête d'un air résigné :

-« Et personne n'a pensé que j'avais eu mon examen de façon honnête ?

-Tu es blonde… »

Les lèvres de la femme la plus belle du monde se mirent à trembler et le cœur trop tendre d'Esmée fondit.

« -Oh ma chérie ! Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi… Bien sur que tu n'as pas triché ! »

Rosalie afficha un sourire triomphant en direction de ses frères et sœur. Sourire qu'Esmée ne vit pas, trop occupée à consoler sa fille chérie…Carlisle pinça Emmet pour l'empêcher de faire un commentaire désobligeant. Bizarrement, pour une fois Emmet saisit le message et garda sa grande bouche fermée…Edward se frappa mentalement. Emmet se taisait peut être, mais rien ne l'empêchait de penser…Rosalie adresse un regard langoureux à son mari et Edward se mordit la lèvre pur ne pas rire des fantasmes de son frère. Esmée ne le tolérerait pas.

Les enfants Cullen pensaient se retrouver hors de cause quand Esmée lâcha Rosalie et leur lança très pet-sec (d'après Edward)

« Ah au fait priver de sortie et de voiture de luxe pour vous tous »

Edward ouvrit la bouche et cligna des yeux. Emmet se fit la réflexion qu'Edward ressemblait beaucoup à un poisson. Et sincèrement on ne pouvait lui donner tort.

« Be…beuh, balbutia Edward.

-Traduction : Quoi ?!?!

-Merci Alice je crois que j'avais compris, répliqua Esmée

-Esmée, t'es trop méchannnte » brailla Alice.

Esmée les regarda tous ahurie. Elle, méchante ?

Peut-être…Oh mais non ! Stop. Elle en avait marre de se faire avoir. Regardez ces yeux larmoyants, ces sourires angéliques…Pff…

« -Jusque quand ? »

Ah…Bonne question de Jasper qui ne perdait jamais le sens des réalités !

-« Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se trouve une petite maies… »

L'annonce fit l'effet du bombe. Elle était même surprise de l'avoir dit ! Les pauvres…Elle les avait condamnés pour l'ETERNITE.

Emmet se jeta sur le téléphone.

-« J'appelle Tanya ! »

Alice éclata de rire…Elle seule savait qu'Isabella Marie Swan, dite Belle, ne naîtrait que dans dix ans…Mais aussi qu'Esmée céderait dans moins de cinq ans.

Fin

_Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu _


End file.
